Silver Bullets
by LA218
Summary: Bella lives in the 'Gang Pool' of Seattle with her abusive father and helpless mother. Bella hates the gangs and longs to escape the death and crime. But when one thing leads to another and she meets the strange Edward Cullen, things take a deadly turn...
1. Chapter 1: Being late sucks

The pavement made hard slapping sounds beneath my worn trainers while the cold November air stung my lungs from my deep breaths as I ran down the empty sidewalk to school.

Late again.

But luckily it was mostly because my step father was a bit disoriented this morning from the night before rather than rampant with rage as he normally was… Always was. But still, a nice change.

I tripped a little from the long hand- me- down pants that my mother gave me. A reluctant gift from her cousin Malcolm. Yeah. Didn't seem to fair to me either. But who was I to judge? We were from a poor family. An almost dirt poor family; getting poorer and poorer everyday because of my father's binge drinking from being poor… A very counterproductive cycle, I know, but one that hasn't led us to the streets. Yet. And it didn't help that the neighborhood was in the middle of the 'gang pool' of Seattle.

Every night on the local news there was always some type of report related to gang violence. The streets were filled with graffiti sprayed into their signs or signatures, not to mention the rising attacks on innocent civilians. The fear that emanated from the people unrelated to the violence was everywhere. You had to drive miles to break out of the madness, and even still, the drive was incredibly dangerous. Very few have made it out, or even had the guts to make it out that I've seen…

I hated the gangs. I hated the gangs and everyone in them. All the members and the ones that looked up to them were cold and evil… heartless.

I brought myself back from my thoughts as I neared the bus stop to go to school. It was a public stop that dropped me ten blocks from the building. Luckier than most. I just had to find out who they were.

Only two more corners to turn and…

"AAAHH!" the air that went rushing out of my lungs was almost painful as someone, with an iron grip, grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Who the heck..?

"Hey girl… Where you runnin' off to?" I heard a greasy voice say.

I lifted my head to identify my captor, only to find that it was my worst fear.

A thug.

My eyes widened as I tried to snatch my arm back. He noticed my attempts and laughed.

"What's wrong suga'? Me and my boys were just wondering where you were goin'." He leaned in closer to me, so close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Maybe we could give you a ride?"

I looked around for help, only to find four of his companions standing behind him with excitement in their eyes.

I suddenly figured out where this was going.

I gave a quick prayer in hopes that my plan would work, and swung my free hand across his face. The sound of it rang in the empty streets. But lucky his shock made him let go of my arm. I took the opening and ran down the street, their shouts of anger followed as they ran after me.

I shot down the pavement, desperately trying to find someone to help me. But all I ran into was a skinny boy lazily walking down the road. I didn't even bother to ask for his help. He would get killed. Easily.

I took a quick left down an ally that lead to a more populated part of the city, only to find two of the thugs waiting for me at the end. My heart dropped as I heard cat calls from behind me. I turned slowly to find the last three thugs eyeing me in excitement.

"Whoo! We gonna have fun today! Huh Lenny?"

"All right! All right! Let's do this!"

Lenny, who was apparently the leader, walked up to me as I shrank into the back wall of a building, he quickly grabbed both of my hands in just one of his and then grabbed my jaw to make me look at him.

"Now, let's see if we can tame this bitc- DAMN!"

Lenny instantly let go of me again when I rammed my knee into his midsection. The fire inside of me was strong as I watched him hold himself in pain.

My new vigor stemmed from two things.

One, I was NOT going to get gang raped.

And two, no one ever calls me a bitch. I hated the term.

The other thugs started to all come at me at once. Now there was more fear than fire as I wondered how to fight them all. And Lenny, who had slightly recovered, seemed to have more of a vengeful air to him now than one that was excited for the chase.

One of the thugs caught me off guard and grabbed me around the middle, locking down my arms. I thrashed and tried to scream but another covered my mouth.

This was it. This was the end. I was going to get gang raped and killed. Then my parents would see my dead body in a short news cast, and my father would be too drunk to care while my mother cried in a corner to herself.

No… why must it end like this…?

"Really? It takes five of you to take down one girl? Are you honestly willing to lower your street credit like that?" A strong voice said from the mouth of the ally. My heart leapt out of the pit it was in. Someone had come to save me! I quickly blinked away the tears that had begun to form in my eyes only to find that my supposed hero was… the skinny boy. Oh joy.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Review?**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: My hero is a hot weirdo

I could feel new tears beginning to form as he made his way closer. I really didn't want to have anyone's blood on my hands. The guy didn't seem to have a chance against five thick skinned thugs. Obviously Lenny thought so to because he quickly straightened up a bit more and smirked at him. This could only end badly.

"So punk, I guess you're lookin' for a beat down as well?" Lenny asked, flexing a little.

The skinny guy had a calm look on his face. He didn't even seem phased as he walked closer to the group of men who wouldn't think twice about popping a bullet through his head. Suicidal maybe?

"Maybe, I haven't seen any action for awhile." His voice dripped with arrogance and superiority as he stood now five feet from Lenny, still closing the distance and looking him straight in the eyes. "I might as well kick your ass for some fun." Yep. Most definitely suicidal. At least I was doing him a favor rather than giving him an involuntary death sentence.

The thug holding me threw me to the other side of the ally wall as the other men joined their leader.

The crazy suicidal skinny boy looked directly at me, ignoring the others, "Why don't you just run off now. I'll handle this."

I didn't think twice as I began to run as fast as I could, amazingly without tripping, to the ally exit with my school bag jumping up and down on my back. I was just at the opening when loud grunts and sounds of struggling from the fight behind made me stop.

"No Bella, just keep on going. Even if he is losing, he knew what he was getting himself into…" I whispered to myself. But the cheers from the thugs made me groan as I turned back around to find two of the men down, apparently knocked out cold, but one with his strong arms around the skinny boy, while Lenny and another, both slightly limping, circled around the two, popping their knuckles.

I knew I didn't have much time before the beat down would start. And even more than that, I knew my weak arms wouldn't be enough to take on two full grown thugs, who probably did street fights for fun, and win. I turned to my last hope. My backpack.

I rummaged through it quickly, desperately trying to find something that would save the guy. I came across a pen, a rubber band, and some matches that I always kept in case I had to stay out in the street for a night and light a trash can to keep warm. Seeing those three things sparked an idea.

I remembered when I was six and my mom placed a pen on a burning stove by accident as she rushed to answer a phone call. A few seconds later, the pen burst, spraying black ink all over the tiny kitchen. I figured the same method would apply. _Should_ apply. Hopefully.

Lenny was in the middle of insulting the boy, going into full detail about how he was going to beat up and then slowly kill the guy. I rolled my eyes. The dumb ones always made a speech before they got on with their plan.

Quickly, I ripped out ten of the matches and fumbled to get their heads near the tip of the pen as I tried to get the rubber band around them. I finally managed it, but my stomach did a flip when I heard someone, most likely Lenny, throw the first punch. I quickly lit the matches and began to run, again, down the long length of the ally way.

The pen was about ready to pop. I just prayed this would not all be in vain or else I would end up getting sexually assaulted and murdered.

I was ten yards away from them now and closing the distance. I gave one last prayer and put my plan into action.

"DUCK!" I yelled to the skinny guy as I threw the ink bomb at him.

The bomb sailed through the air and several surprising things happened.

One. It was actually headed towards the target- in this case the head of thug that was holding skinny boy.

Two. Skinny boy actually bent his head down to duck just in time.

And three. The ink bomb actually popped at exactly the right moment, shooting hot blue ink inside the thug's mouth and eyes. The thug recoiled as he yelped in surprise and let go of the boy, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

Cool.

Skinny boy used the distraction to take down one of the thugs. I had to admit, for a suicidal skinny guy, he had some skills.

The thug tried to make a swing for him, but skinny guy caught his hand and pulled one of those Kung- Fu moves where you twist your opponents hand backwards and crack the wrist. The thug screamed in pain as skinny boy gave him an upward punch and to the jaw and then kicked him into the wall.

I watched horrified as Lenny began to sneak up behind skinny guy with a large pocket knife in hand. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, realizing to late what a dumb move it was. I felt a sharp pain on my thigh. He had made a long bloody slice on my leg.

In desperation, I began slapping and punching the sides of his head as he backed us up into a wall, sandwiching me in-between the wall and his back. I tried to see if I could gauge his eyes as I scratched them with my nails in our struggle. But in horror I saw his hand rise. He was going to stab me, and the knife was long enough to get to my bone, and sharp enough to do some serious damage.

In that same second I thought about just taking my hands to either side of his head, and, in one of those swift moves that you see on TV, snapping his neck. It was a silly thought. Even if I knew the technique to do that, I wouldn't. I wasn't a killer.

I braced myself for the oncoming pain, but was surprised instead to hear a loud smack, instantly followed by a sickening crunching sound.

Skinny boy, finished with the other two thugs, came over, and with seemed to be with all the strength he had left, punched Lenny dead on the nose.

Lenny's stance wavered for a second before he collapsed on the grown, right on his newly broken nose. And I fell with him. Landing right on top of his now newly broken face. Vengeance was sweet.

I quickly scurried off of him, looking around the ally. We had really made a mess. All five thugs were completely unconscious on the ground, which meant one very important thing… I was NOT getting gang raped, OR murdered!

I smiled happily and turned to skinny boy, "Looks like we got that taken care of!"

My smile wavered as he just stood in his spot and stared at me. He looked me up and down inquisitively as if he was trying to reach a decision about something.

In the brief silence I noticed that he was actually quite handsome with strong square features and vivid green eyes. He was young too, maybe the same age as me, seventeen, or a year older. And I was mistaken about him being skinny, from a distance he did look rather small, but close up you could tell that he was actually toned. He just looked a little gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten in awhile. I knew the feeling. Despite all that, it was uncomfortable to have him looking at me at so close a range. I knew that he had just helped me, but he was a guy and I was a girl who still had the thought of rape on her mind. Do the math.

"Well, thanks a lot," I said hoarsely. I turned on my heels and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The skinny- or, hot toned boy called as he made a grab for my hand. I quickly snatched it out, tired of the act altogether, and faced him with a frown. If there was one thing I learned in life, it was to keep my guard up, and he was no exception to that rule.

"What?" I said almost rudely. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes showed some surprise, but a small crooked smile followed shortly afterward. Weirdo.

"Nothing much," He shrugged, "I just wanted to thank you as well." I noticed how silky his voice sounded and it made my heart melt, but my brain told me to get it together, I had a feeling he wanted something more than a 'Your welcome'.

"It was nothing." I said quickly, turning around again.

I grunted in annoyance when I felt myself being pulled back.

"Would you stop?" I cried, turning around.

"Sorry." He said quickly, but I was sure he was holding back a laugh, "I just wanted to ask you how you thought of making that… what was it? An ink bomb?"

I sighed, really wanting to get away, but something told me he would just follow me.

"It was just luck I guess, I wasn't too sure if it would work anyways." I stated truthfully.

"And that shot was amazing…" He murmured almost to himself, "And perfect timing to…" He said looking away.

I stood there for a second, and noticed angrily that he still had my hand in his. I tried to tug away, but to my dismay, he tightened his grip and began to walk the opposite direction of where I was going dragging me with him.

"Hey! Stop!" I cried, the fear evident in my voice.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to get that cut checked out." He said, as he bent down and picked up Lenny's bloody knife and pocketed it.

"But what about my bag!" I wailed wondering why I was even worried about that now. I couldn't be sure if his words were true.

He turned around and looked at my backpack, empty from the school books I couldn't afford. I mostly just had a notebook, pens, and other miscellaneous items.

He shrugged.

"I'll buy you a new one."

I sighed heavily as we walked out of the ally and down the street. This guy seemed to determined to let me go easily.

We walked a block or two more and then came up to a slightly beat down car.

"Get in." He said, walking to the driver's side.

"This is unnecessary!" I said as I stomped my foot. I winced; I stomped the leg that had the cut. I looked down and saw blood dripping down my already crappy hand- me- down pants.

"Well, you could get in willingly or…"

"Or you'll force me in." I finished with a grimace.

"Naturally." He smiled, with a bigger and much more crooked and heart- melting smile now on his face.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car as he chuckled and started the engine.

As he drove, I noticed that he made two wrong turns if he was going to the general hospital. He said he knew and sped up.

_Bella, why are you such an idiot?_ I asked myself.

I grasped either side of the worn car seat to control my nerves.

Well, I guess I wasn't going to school today.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Reviews?**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Crappy matrix building

We finally pulled up to an old deserted apartment building. An old, condemned, ratty, deserted building. Bella you idiot.

The guy began to step out of the car. The way he held himself made it seem like he owned the place. Homeless maybe? The thought made me feel a little sorry for him.

"Listen…" I said quietly as I stood next to the car, "could you please just take me home? I mean, I'm glad you saved me, Lord knows I would have gotten raped and killed but…"

I stopped when I saw his face; never in my life had I seen a look so full of compassion… quite honestly it was kind of weird to me, but at the same time relieving… I wondered why?

"What's your name?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Be-" I stopped short. Could I trust him? "Tell me yours' first..Last name too." I demanded, eyeing him.

He tossed his head back and laughed. Despite how much I thought he was a strange and weird boy, his laugh made me want to melt almost as much as his smile… Focus Bella.

"HA HA! You really know how to delegate, don't you?" He snickered, "My name is Edward." I looked at him expectantly. I wanted two names. "And I'll tell you my last when you come inside with me." He said with a smile.

I shifted my wait nervously, but the action was fairly painful because of my leg.

"It will only get worse if don't follow me." He said while walking away into the creepy building, leaving me all alone.

"You should be in fucking politics…" I mumbled as I limped toward him. He laughed and quickly turned around to help me inside.

The inside of the condemned building smelled of mold and dust. There was even old furniture cover with long white sheets… spooky.

My leg began to sting like mad by the time he led me to a rusty elevator.

I paused despite the pain of doing so. I was not going to die in a rusty elevator.

He, or, _Edward_, smiled down at me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said softly.

I rolled my eyes. I stopped believing in those words a long time ago…

Apparently he knew I wasn't going to move, so in one swift movement he picked me up and pressed the cracked elevator button to go down.

"Hey! Stop!" I cried, fidgeting in his arms.

"You know, you're a LOT livelier than you look."

"And you're a LOT more persistent than you should be." I retorted.

When the elevator doors closed, Edward smiled and began to press a combination of buttons, while holding me princess style. 2051612374895… I repeated the numbers in my head and tried to remember it. Just in case I would have to make a quick get- away later.

"You can put me down now." I said stiffly. Being pressed up against his chest was doing strange things to my train of thought.

"Mmm… Not sure if I really want to…"

My mouth dropped and my body went still. Unfortunately he noticed and smirked at my foolish expression.

I frowned and tried to think of something other than how much he annoyed me.

The elevator was surprisingly silent as it descended, almost soundless. I was expecting loud and rusty squeaky sounds.

I began to worry. This elevator ride was taking a _really_ long time to get to where ever he wanted to take me… We'd been in the elevator for about two minutes and thirty seconds.

Finally, we came to an abrupt stop and he finally put me down.

"Can you make it?" He asked. I didn't miss the smile playing at his lips. I glared at him.

"Do you ever stop being a smart ass?" I snapped as the doors opened.

"What?" He asked innocently as he held out his arm so I could lean on him. I looked at it pointedly and wobbled pass him. I only made it two steps out of the elevator before I stopped dead in my tracks.

What. The. Hell?

The room that I had entered in looked like something from the movie Matrix. Huge computer monitors covered a single wall with wires protruding out here and there; large metallic shelves covered the wall opposite from the computers, and an enormous steel door stood in the far side of the room.

"I take it you like the place?" Edward said from beside me.

"Well… 'like' isn't exactly the _first_ word that comes to mind…" I said slowly. "More like, 'I can't believe something like this existed under that crappy building.'"

"Ha! Common, lets' take a look at your leg…"

I jumped when I heard the large steel door slam open as a pixie like girl came rushing out with a blonde haired guy.

"I don't know where the hell he could be! Even Rosalie looks a little nervous." The pixie girl squealed.

"Alice, you need to calm down. You know how Edward is. He's probably just bumming around, looking for trouble or something." The blonde guy said.

I thought I saw something in the pixie's hand.

Was that a gun?

Edward quickly, but gingerly, rushed me to a corner hidden from the two.

"Stay here." He whispered and then stepped away from me. What was going on?

"Look, all I'm saying is… EDWARD!" I heard quick, light footsteps as the girl, Alice, rushed to Edward.

"Hey Al," Edward said smoothly, "Nice' to know _someone_ would come looking for me." I could hear the smile in his voice as he clapped hands with one of them. The blonde guy I thought, because of how loud the smack was.

"Hey, I knew you weren't in too much trouble." The blondie said.

"Well, actually…"

"OK ALICE! I'M READY!" The door slammed open again followed by a louder booming voice. "I picked out the gun I liked best so…. EDWARD!"

"Emmett." Edward said and slapped his hand too.

"Geez Eddie! I thought you were dead!" Emmett said in an overly high pitch and whiney voice.

A short but loud burst of laughter escaped my lips.

Eddie?

Instantly, as if on cue, I heard three clicks. I was smart enough to know that someone wasn't clicking on a mouse.

"NO WAIT! Guys! Don't shoot!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, what is this? You didn't…" The blonde guy began.

"Edward, are you serious!" The pixie yelled.

"AWW EDDIE! You did Not just show someone the secret Bat Cave! You _know_ that's against the rules!" Emmett said, but with a more serious air to his voice.

"First of all, this place is Not called the 'Bat Cave' and my name is Not Eddie. It's EDWARD." Edward- haha, or Eddie- said slowly.

"Edward, just bring whoever you brought with you out." Alice piped up.

I heard footsteps and Edward appeared beside me.

"Umm…" He started, look for a word to address me. Ha! I still hadn't given him my name!

"_You_. Come with me." I suddenly wished I had.

As I limped out, all eyes were on me.

I now saw that Emmett was a very big and muscle-y guy.

I gulped when I noticed that all three of them had guns ready in their hands.

"Oooh, so Ed brought back a date!" Emmett said, eyeing me. Edward just glared at him while I blushed.

"Edward, don't tell me you brought back a whore?" Jasper asked.

"Would you guys freaking shut up?" Edward yelled.

"And I'm not a whore!" I said defensively, "I don't even know _why_ I'm here! HE was supposed to take me to the hospital after we fought the thugs but he brought me to this place!" Yeah. So I snitched. But I was irritated, tired and my body was sore. Not to mention my leg felt like it was on fire.

"Look, just let me take her to Carlisle and I'll explain everything… Really, I think you'll thank me for this." He smiled at them as he took my arm.

"Let's go… um… What's your name?"

"_YOU_ never gave me your last. Remember our negotiation?" I said irritated as Emmett chuckled behind us.

"Feisty, that one."

Edward sighed and gave a slight crooked smile.

"Alright then, my name is Edward Cullen." His green eyes landed on my brown. "Now tell me yours." It was more of a subtle demand than request.

"… I'm Bella…" I said quietly and looked away. The effects of his eyes were overwhelming. So overwhelming it was almost scary.

"And your last name?" He asked expectantly.

"I'll give you _that_ once my leg is fixed!" Geez! Pushy much?

"Ha ha! She told you off Edward!" Alice laughed from the back. "I think I'm gonna like this girl; that is... if everything clears…"

"Have you ever thought about being in politics?" Edward asked me as he ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"Hey! Don't get to comfortable Edward!" Jasper yelled from behind as we went through the steel door, "Rosalie won't be as easy on you!"

"And don't I know it…" Edward muttered.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Edward feels sad when you don't review..**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Finally knowing

We walked in silence down a long metal hallway with doors on either side. It made me feel like I was in an insane asylum… which I probably was.

Edward stopped at a door further down the hall and knocked on it.

"Carlisle? May I come in please? I… I have company…"

The door swung open and a man no younger than thirty five stepped out. He was beautiful. Actually, I realized that everyone here was beautiful. I suddenly began to feel self conscious. I was anything BUT beautiful…

"Hello," Carlisle said to me, obviously taken aback but still trying to be polite, "Edward, what is going…?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I'll tell you everything, but, could you please take a look at her leg? She got cut while trying to save me."

Carlisle's eyebrows went up, but other than that, he turned back to me and led me and Edward into an office.

"Ok Miss…?"

"Bella is fine." I said quickly. He smiled.

"Alright Bella, just sit down here on the desk. Yes, that's fine. And let me take a look at your leg…" He said while gently rolling up my baggy pants. Edward went to stand in the far corner and watched the whole process.

I _tried_ to ignore him, but often slipped up by giving him quick glances.

I could tell by the way Carlisle expertly looked over my cut that he had had some doctoring experience before. As I looked around the wood furnished office, I noticed several framed degrees and awards for health, sciences, mathematics, business, and law… Hmm, Doc knew his stuff.

"Ah!" I cried, more so out of surprise than pain as alcohol was poured over my wound. I saw Edward tense a little as his eyes flickered to mine. My heart fluttered. Was he worried for me?

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized as he began to clean up the cut, "it was beginning to get infected." He stated.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I said as I tried to ignore him pull out a needle and thread. I wasn't going to like this…

Once Carlisle finished, he helped me off the desk and into a chair. Then he beckoned Edward to join him outside. When he opened the door, I noticed that the others were waiting outside the door, as well as a girl that I hadn't seen before. She was absolutely gorgeous. But I didn't miss her glare daggers at me just before the door closed.

I shivered. The phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my mind.

Suddenly, I heard loud voices, as if someone was arguing; the clarity was marred by the thick metal door.

Curiosity came over me as I limped to the door and pressed my ear against it. A few words floated through, but nothing that would help me make out the conversation.

I looked around the room to see if there was something to help with my hearing. I was to chicken to try and crack the door.

I limped over to the long mahogany shelves and found what I was looking for.

I picked up one of the glass cups that lay beside a crystal bottle of Scotch and headed back towards the door.

I placed the cup lid on the door and pressed my ear against the back side of the cup. I did a mental touch- down dance when their voices became audible, but it was still difficult to differentiate between voices.

"…was amazing. The throw was perfect and the timing. Not to mention that she even thought of it was a feat in its own…"

"Edward! Would you listen to yourself? This girl can't join us!"

"And how would you know? You didn't even see her!"

"I saw enough to know that she's not up to the job, to _this_ way of life!"

"Look, I'm telling you that with some training she could…"

"Son, do you really think that this would be a good idea? Once we tell her… she can't easily go back to her life… Are you willing to risk that? Even if she says yes, she will get hurt."

By this time, I was sweating. What were they saying? I pressed my ear in harder, waiting for the answer to the question…

"…Yes… I am."

There was silence.

"Soooo, does this mean we get a new sister?"

"If she agrees Alice."

"Yes! I have a feeling she will!"

I guessed that the conversation was basically over and hobbled quickly to the shelf to put the cup back in its place. I only just made it back to the seat when Carlisle opened the door and stepped in with Edward.

I gulped.

"Bella, there is something… something we'd like to talk to you about." Carlisle began slowly, as if not wanting to scare me. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Y- Yes?" My voice was thick and I fidgeted around nervously. Carlisle glanced at Edward before continuing.

"How is your life at home?"

I blinked. What did my home life have to do with anything?

"Well… my step- dad works as a part- time police officer and my mom… she works at a Smarty- Mart. But she usually switches jobs from time to time." I said, completely confused. What were they getting at?

"Are there any problems at home?" He continued.

"No." I said to quickly, Carlisle eyed me carefully, "There's none... other than my dad's umm… sight (Major) drinking problem…" I looked down at my feet as I felt my cheeks go red. Curse my horrible lying.

Carlisle stayed silent long enough to make me look up. He and Edward were staring at me strange. I leaned back in my seat a little.

Finally Carlisle turned back to Edward. I couldn't see much of his face, but it looked like he was mouthing something. Edward paused for a moment, but finally nodded. Carlisle turned back around as Edward left the room. I suddenly felt alone with him gone. Weird.

"I'm sure you're wondering what is going on." Carlisle said as he took a seat.

I nodded slowly. Even though he seemed nice, he was still a stranger and he could be dangerous.

"Me and family, of sorts, we have an… interesting job, you could say…" I could tell that he was trying to get to his point slowly and monitor my expressions. I just kept still and tried not to give anything away.

"You have noticed that this town, parts of this city, is filled with gangs and people from various mafia groups." It wasn't really a question, if anyone didn't know that they were either mental or dead. "Well, we have found out that the people who exploit themselves, the ones that get caught by the police, are only pawns of bigger organizations." He stopped when he say my face give way to skepticism. Was he really talking about a conspiracy within this crappy town?

Carlisle got up and pulled some papers out of a file cabinet then handed them to me. They were just reports about two bank robberies. One I remembered seeing on the news. It was a pretty big deal seeing as how there were sixteen hostages and two were policemen. It was also widely publicized in the state. However the other one, seemed like a much bigger deal, seeing as how it was at a richer bank and ten million dollars were stolen right under the noses of the guards, compared to the smaller local bank in which no money was able to be stolen, the hostages had only pissed their pants a little, and the men were caught, the other should have made the news easy.

What really got me was that both had happened on the same day and from a printed police report, the men that were involved in the smaller robbery were bailed out a few days later… My eyes widen in surprise as I looked back at Carlisle.

"You see? This is only one of hundreds of crimes that coincide with each other." He leaned towards me and looked me straight in the eyes, "Our job, mine and my family's, is to try and stop operations like this. We use our resources to try and track down the heads of the organizations by investigating and working from their hired pawns, up the ranks of the people that the head puts trust in, and the ones they think are most apt for more complex crimes."

"If that's the case, then why haven't you made more progress? I mean… crime has seemed to go up a bit more rather than drop down hasn't it?"

"Bella, we are a small organization, we recently… lost" he stopped to clear his throat, "one of our members… She isn't dead!" He said quickly when he saw my shocked expression, "she just… doesn't work with us any more…" He trailed off.

"So what you're saying is…" I said catching on. No way could he be asking this.

"Yes, Bella… We would like to ask you to join us… our group."

I just stared at him.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie to you… this job, what we do, is Dangerous. And it is not easy. Edward is still recovering from his last mission."

"What?"

"Edward…" Carlisle said as he shook his head, "He sometimes tries too hard. He was in a hand to hand combat against one of the men that we were tracking down to question, but an accomplice came up behind him and shot him three times in the shoulder. He's almost healed now, but there are still bandages, and I have told him to relax for a few weeks." Carlisle looked at his hands.

… I couldn't believe it. Even though he was hurt, he still came to rescue me? A complete stranger?

I cleared my throat a little.

"Did you catch them? The ones that…?"

"Oh yes, Emmett and Jasper took care of them." He said with some malice in his voice.

I shivered, I could only imagine what _Emmett_ could do. Not to mention the lion- like air that Jasper had to him. The more I thought about their physical characteristics, the more lethal the seemed…

"Bella, my son, Edward, says that he sees potential in you. He thinks that you would make a great addition to our group."

"But…"

"Of course we would have to train you before you actually went on any missions, but, if you have what Edward thinks you have, then you would make a great addition to the team."

"… I… I don't know, I mean… I don't see any potential in me for this… and…"

"You don't have to give an answer now, I'll give you just _One_ night to think about it, but in doing so, you must swear, NOT to tell anyone about this place… or what you have heard. Do you understand?"

"Yes." But I could see in his eyes that he was going to keep a close eye on me tonight… Not that I was going to tell anyone. In all honesty I just wanted to forget everything that happened.

"Don't worry about it too much." He said softly while getting up, "Come, let's get you home."

He helped me up and out the door where Edward was waiting.

"You ok Bella?" He asked as he replaced Carlisle. I tried not to put so much weight on him, but he pulled me closer, forcing me to… I couldn't help but blush as our bodies rubbed together.

"You don't have to…"

"I know," he interrupted, "but I want to."

This guy was good.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Well.. umm…"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me along.

"It's not like we're going to put a bullet through your head…" He muttered.

"It's not like you couldn't." I murmured.

"What did I tell you before? I'll protect you!" He said looking down at me. I just rolled my eyes and limped through the steel door where everyone was together in the computer room.

"Ok everyone!" Edward said loudly as they turned to us. I noticed the blond girl was glaring at me again.

"I'm going to introduce Bella to you guys so…"

"OOH! Me first!" The big guy, Emmett , yelled; even though he was the closest to us. I smiled a little, he seemed like the big brother I never had but always wanted.

"This is Emmett," Edward said, "He specializes in bombs and heavy artillery."

I could have guessed.

"I hope you join!" He said loudly, "It would be fun to have another sister to tease."

I smiled nervously. My clumsiness would no doubt be the center of his teasing.

"Next is Jasper," Edward continued, "He specializes in hand to hand combat and tech." Jasper nodded his head towards me and smiled slightly.

"The small pixie over there is Alice, and she specializes in stealth." He smiled at her.

"Watch it bro! I could easily place hidden cameras in your room and put the videos online!" She said smiling back.

"And who would be the creep in that situation?" Edward smiled. Alice rolled her eyes and waved brightly at me.

"And last is Rosalie. She specializes in driving and…"

"Assassination." Rosalie finished while looking at me. Something told me that if, or more than likely when, I mess up, she would be the first one to look for me… I would stay away from her.

"Rose, common!" Emmett said, "She's cool! I can tell!"

"Remember the _last_ person we all thought was cool? Remember Tan-?"

"Rosalie!" Edward boomed beside me, "Not Now."

The room went silent for a second and then Edward escorted me to the elevator. I waved slightly to the crowd before the door closed.

What had I gotten myself into?

As we went up, it was unbearably silent. I had to break it.

"So what do you specialize in?" I asked silently.

"… I'm not sure if you want to know…" He said more so to himself.

"Yes I do!" I replied a little too quickly, still wanting to keep the conversation going. I soon regretted it.

"I'm good at killing." He said, looking straight ahead.

"Oh…"

Our conversation died instantly.

We finally got outside and I gasped in complete and utter horror… It was _night time_ and the _streetlights_ were on! Dammit! I was with him longer than I thought!

"Are you ok?"

I jumped slightly at Edward's voice.

"Umm… yeah, it's just… could you please take me home really fast, please? I just really need to use the bathroom."

"We could go back and…"

"NO!" he stared at me, "I mean… I don't like… using other people's bathrooms… it's gross."

"Ok…" He helped me into the car and sped down the road. I gripped the seat again when we passed ninety miles an hour.

I directed him to my apartment building and finally made my way out of the car as soon as we pulled up.

"No No!" I said quickly, guessing that he was going to help me up the stairs, "I'll be fine, you can just leave now."

"Bella…"

"Seriously I'm fine!" I said as I hobbled up the three steps as grabbed the keys from my pocket. I had some trouble putting it in the lock. My hand was shaking so bad.

"Bella,…"

"I said I'm…"

"Would you shut it and listen?"

I turned to him and watched as he made his way over and stopped at the foot of the steps.

"You know, I never did get your last name." He said to me.

"… It's Swan… Bella Swan…" I said looking into his eyes. They were soft and warm and did their magic on my train of thought. It was to totally disrupted.

He looked up and smiled then walked back to his car, but before he went in, he snapped his head up to me. Now, his eyes burned into mine.

"Are you _Sure_ you are ok?" He said.

I paused, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

I waved goodbye and walked inside.

I quickly limped up the steps, fear grasping every part of me as I finally came to my door and opened it.

I heard screaming…

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! HUH? ANSWER ME!"

"Phil please!" My mother cried as he grasped her by the hair and threw her into the wall.

I ran over to her, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Bella!" My mom hugged me and then got between me and Phil.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you." She said.

I saw Phil chuckle and watched as he backhanded my mom to the side.

He raised his fist to me.

I braced for impact.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Edward says thanks for the reviews! But now Alice is asking for some to…**

**Review?**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Drama

I woke up the next morning at around three, on the floor and by myself. I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it dried and crackled on the side of my head.

"Ugh…" My stomach churned. I hated waking up bloody. I felt dirty, disgusting,… ashamed… depressed…. helpless..

"No Bella." I said to myself… don't go down that road…" I knew all too well that that road lead to suicide… I had the scars to prove it.

I slowly trudged to the bathroom, noticing that my stitches were a little loose and my leg had been bleeding a bit. No doubt from him throwing me around… I wasn't so sure, I couldn't really remember last night.

I took a wet cloth and dabbed the blood from off my body. The process was slow and painful, but I was used to it by now. Nothing new, and definitely not as bad as past beatings.

I went to the corner that was my 'room' of sorts and quickly got dressed for school, trying to ignore the bruises on my body. After that I cleaned up a bit so that my mom wouldn't have to worry about it. She worked so hard, and it must be _terrifying_ to have to _sleep_ with Charlie. My mom and I, we had to look out for each other. I loved her so much and told her that after almost every beating that we had to endure together. At least we weren't alone…. At least _I_ wasn't alone.

It was now four thirty in the morning, so I decided to go back to sleep on the couch, which was my bed. It was better than the floor.

Just as I laid down, Charlie came bursting out of the bedroom. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and grumble out the door. I sighed happily, today was an early work day. Thank God! Now I could sleep in peace.

Even though it was just two hours, my mom woke me up and gave me a small breakfast of water and a peanut butter sandwich. The breakfast of champions.

I ran down the steps. Even though I was still very sore, I did NOT want to run into…

"Good morning Bella."

Dammit!

I looked up to find Edward standing beside the apartment door with something on his back.

"Hi…" I said breathlessly. I really hoped I cleaned up all of the blood. I didn't need a pity party on my hands… "Umm… What exactly are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to school." He said while smiling.

"It's ok, I don't really need…"

"Not to mention, on my way down here, I saw some… slightly familiar faces." He smirked, "I think they were our _friends_ from yesterday.

Oh crap. No doubt Lenny and his gang would want revenge from yesterday. And no doubt they brought something a little more deadly than a knife.

I sighed heavily.

"Fine… You can take me to school…" I said in defeat.

"Perfect." He said as he handed me a purple backpack. "I… wasn't sure what color you would like, so I just picked out this one…" He said quietly.

I looked at it and smiled.

"Purple's my favorite. Thank you."

"Right…um. Your welcome" He said as he opened my door for me.

"So where's your school?" He asked as he sped down the road, but he was already going in the right direction.

"I'll let you figure it out." I said with a small smile.

"You're pretty perceptive…" He said with a grin, "Which is all the more reason you should join us."

I sighed.

"I'm not too sure about that. I mean, why would you even want me to join? It's not like you need me."

"That's not true." He said quickly, "All our missions are done in teams, we need someone to help even things out since Carlisle has to stay at the base."

"Why does he have to stay? Why doesn't he come with you?" I asked.

"… He… We just need someone to stay there. In case someone tries to brake in." His expression looked a little torn, like there was a greater reason behind the one he gave me.

"Listen, if I'm going to join, you guys can't keep secrets from me…"

"Well you haven't joined yet!" He snapped. I flinched away from him.

"Sorry.." He said as he pulled up to the side of my school.

"Yeah… well, thanks for driving me to school." I said sincerely, "And for the backpack…" He had surprisingly packed it very thoroughly; there was a binder, notebook, pens, pencils, … and even two packs of matches. I blushed a little. No one had really ever done something like this for me… it was… nice. Strange… but nice.

"No problem Bella." He said smiling a little, but then his eyes zeroed in to the side of my head. It was in that moment that I felt a trickle of blood start to run down to my cheek. Shit!

"Well, thanks for dropping me off!"

"Bell- Wait a minute!" I heard him yell as I jumped out of the car and ran up the school steps.

I glanced back at him when I got to the door; he had a furious scowl on his face.

"Bella," He yelled at me, "I'm picking you up after school!" With that he zoomed off, leaving me alone.

Why was it getting harder and harder to watch him leave?

I sighed as walked through the doors.

Just eight hours of this Bella…

**XXX**

"So, how was your day?" Edward asked as he began to drive me back home.

I sighed, this was just the calm before the storm. I knew he was just going to build up to his main point.

"Boring." I said truthfully, "And yours?"

"Normal. It was a training day, so we all worked on our skills."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence in the car. I could tell by the small frown on his face that he was wondering how best to ask me why my head was dripping blood.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hit your head?"

"…Yes…" It was a definite possibility… Sort of…

"You're a rotten liar Bella." He said darkly, "Now please. Tell me the truth!"

"OKAY!" I screamed as the traitor tears started to form. I really didn't want to talk about this. "It was Phil… My.."

"Your step father?"

I laughed. Of course he would know who my parents were.

"What's so funny?" He asked incredulously. I just kept smiling and stayed quiet. He could figure out what was happening. The classic drunk father beats helpless mother and daughter. The story of my life.

"Bella," He sounded so torn. It made me feel even worse. But… at least it seemed like he cared. For me… I smiled slightly.

"Look, I'm fine! I'm still alive aren't I?" I was sure he knew I was more so trying to convince myself than him.

"Bella… I know you are not fine! How could you be? This is exactly why you should join us!" His last statement wouldn't bother me so much if he hadn't put so much more passion in the words. Would he pretend to care about me and my life at home just to get me to join? The thought hurt me… It made me angry.

"Well you know what? Maybe I don't want to join your organization! Maybe I'm completely content with the way my life is now. If I don't cause trouble, I don't get beat up! Besides, I have my mother to think about! I can't just leave her by herself with Charlie. So why don't you just butt the hell out of my life!" I yelled as I jumped out of his car and slammed the door in his face.

Even I had to admit that my actions were a bit rude. But if he wanted me in his organization so bad he should have just told me straight up, and not beat around the bush pretending to care about me and my abusive step- father.

Besides, like I said, I couldn't leave Renee! My own mother! Who would protect her?

Like she always said when Phil was on one of his violent fits of rage around the house, or when she was trying to shield me from him, 'I'll protect you.' I knew that the words were just false hope. No one could protect us from Phil. But I would never tell her that. I didn't want her to feel anymore trapped in this house than I she already did. Because we really were. Renee had tried to run away with me before. But finding a place to live was hard and dangerous, especially without a man in the house for protection. So every time, we would come back to Phil. And as always, he would greet us with a drunken smirk and his fists.

I finally made it to the door of my crummy apartment room and tried to find the keys in the huge pockets of my Uncle Bert's hand me down pants. I stopped when I heard voices seep through the door. It sounded like my mom and another girl. It had to be, Phil worked late today…

I found the key and quietly unlocked the door and made my way into the apartment. I didn't want to disturb my mom and her friend. Who weren't supposed to be here. Mom had to work today… So why was she _here_?

I made my way to the bedroom door and was about to ask them why they were at the apartment, but stopped when I smelled a familiar odor. Was that pot? I knew that my mom smoked, I had always tried to get her to stop, but I didn't know that she liked to get high!

"AHHH! This is SOOO fuckin' good!" My mom exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"HAHAHA! I know right!" the girl said, "I brought you enough for five days, so remember that your next five paychecks are mine!" The girl's voice slurred but you could still hear the emphasis that she put on her words.

"HAHA! Don't worry! I'll just buy Isabella some new clothes so when Phil gets mad…"

"He'll blame it on her! HA! You're such a Bitch!"

… What?

"HAHA! You think THAT'S bad? HA!" My mother continued, "Every time Phil turns his beatings on me… All I have to do," She said as if she was sharing an amazing secret, "Is run in front of Isabella, shield her with my body for… oh… around five seconds? And say… 'Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you!' Or some crap like that, and then he'll just push me aside and start on her!" She started laughing with her friend, it almost sounded like a cackle, "So not Only do I NOT get beat up anymore, but I also seem like an awesome and protecting mother to Isabella! HA! And because of that, she'll do ANYTHING for me without hesitation! HAHAHAHA! Is that great? Life is good… I wouldn't change a thing!"

The talking went on, but as I listened, I felt as though I was drifting along somewhere else… Was this even my Mother?

"Oh!" My moth… Renee… exclaimed, "I'll have to take you up on that offer once I finish with this pack. I can't keep on giving you my pay check!"

"Hmmmm… What's was it again?" Her friend said, already very high.

"Remember you told me that Ted, your husband, is the supplier and he'll give it out for money or sex?"

"Yeah…? So you gonna do it with himmm?"

"HELL NO! If Phil ever found out? He'd kill me!" She sucked on the joint a bit more before she continued, but I could guess where she was going with it, "I'll give you the times that Isabella goes and get's out of school, just tell him to be discreet when he takes her, and when he and whoever else are done, just 'randomly' drop her off at the Smarty- Mart and then mail me the pot! HA HA! Simple as that!"

I felt like I was about to throw up. I was already at the door when I heard her friend speak again.

"Speaking of school… when's Isabellll suppose to be out?"

"Oh SHIT! She should be home soon!"

I quickly ran out and shut the door just as I heard Renee slam her bedroom door open and, what I guessed, opened the window.

I flew downstairs and only just made it outside before I threw up on the steps.

"No.. no…" I couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down my face.

In that one moment, I had never cried so much in my life.

I began to limp down the streets, my stitches were completely open now, and my leg began to bleed just as hard as when I first got the cut.

I was still crying as I wondered around, but my mind was in a complete haze.

I had no one.

The one person that I put all my faith in was going to sell my body… for a joint.

I hated her. I hated that witch

I began to walk faster and faster, until I just decided to run.

I didn't care where I was going. I didn't care if I ran into those thugs who were after my life. I didn't even care if I met them and they killed me. There was no point to my life. There was no point to anything.

It began getting dark fast, but even still, the road I was on looked vaguely familiar.

Oh yeah… This was the road that Edward was speeding down when he took me to… them.

My mind went racing.

Why not just join them now? It was true that I had wanted to stay with Renee and protect her. But that was before… I shook my head roughly. Couldn't think about that now. As far as I was concerned, I had no parents.

Phil had been dead to me for a long time. I thought Phil and I could have some inking of a father- daughter relationship when I first met him. But those thoughts died long ago. He had been dead to me for years.

Now Renee was just awaiting her burial. I would have to burry all feelings I had for her, move on, and accept the situation. Just as I did with Phil.

The more I thought about joining Edward and his team, the better the idea sounded… I mean, why not? Better to help make a shitty town like this a safer place and, hopefully, get three square meals a day than live on the streets waiting to die. It wasn't the dying that I was afraid of, or cared about, but why not go out in style? And with a full stomach?

I made my way through the roads in search of the abandoned apartment building. It didn't help that it began to rain. But luckily, after another hour and thirty minutes on foot, I found it.

I made my way through the doors, walked straight to the rusty elevator, and pushed the down button

What were the numbers again?

I thought back carefully to when Edward punched in the numbers, as he held me in his arms princess style…

"20..51… um..61..23. 74…89…5?" I said as I punched in the numbers.

To my utter amazement, the elevator began to descend and I leaned back against the wall.

I was so tired.

I wondered if Carlisle would be in to fix my leg again; I vaguely remembered Edward telling me that he rarely ever left the building. I wondered why?

The elevator finally stopped, and I noticed that it tinged when the door opened. Why didn't I remember that?

I frowned when I realized that I was probably so intoxicated from Edward holding me for so long that I hadn't really noticed much of anything until I saw the huge totally out of place computer room. Which was completely dark and empty now… creepy.

I took a hesitant step forward and began to walk through. Just as I got to the middle of the floor, I suddenly felt added weight on my back as someone wrestled me to the floor.

"AH HA!" A high shrill voice said… Alice… "And I bet you never thought that I, Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, would be able to tackle the notorious…," The steel door opened and the lights flickered on, "Bella Swan?" She finished in surprise, making no attempt to get off me… People these days…

"Alice! What are you doing?" Jasper yelled from across the room as he began to come over. He stopped suddenly when he saw me under Alice's petite figure. This was embarrassing…

"I totally thought that she was.."

"Edward! We know! You thought I was Edward!" I cried painfully, she had my hand pulled up behind my back, which was not good for people where not flexible. Like me. "Now could you please get off of me?"

"Oops! Sorry Bella!" Alice said as she quickly got off.

I slowly stood and rolled my shoulder.

"Geez Alice, how long were you waiting there?"

"About five hours." She said simply.

"Why would-? Never mind." I said shaking my head. "Umm… Is Carlisle here?"

I turned to look at Jasper; he was staring at me strange. Kind of like Edward did after we fought the thugs. Weirdos.

"Bella, how did you get down here?" He asked.

"Oh.. um, I hope you don't mind, I just punched the number combination from when Edward put it in, I had remembered it just in case." I said sheepishly.

"Wow!" Alice said as she went to stand by me, "You really _should_ join!"

"Well yes… that's why I came… I want to join." I said quietly as I looked Jasper in the eyes. Somehow I felt that if I got him to trust me, my time here would be a lot easier, and I would have someone else to protect me from Rosalie.

"… Come with me." Jasper said as he turned and opened the steel door for us.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me through, back into the long metal hallway.

"We'll be right back!" Alice said as she opened the door to Carlisle's study and motioned for me to sit down, "We just have to get Carlisle from… well… we have to go find him…" Her voice sounded somber and I had a feeling she already knew where he was; she just didn't like that he was there. Where ever _there_ was…

"Come on Alice, let's go get him." Jasper said just as quietly.

They walked out leaving me alone. And with all that had happened in the past few hours, alone was something that I Really didn't want to be right now.

I got up and walked around the office. On the desk, I noticed something new. It was a small picture frame.

I walked around the desk and looked down at the picture.

It had all of the organization's members on it; only they looked about a few years younger. I smiled a little when I saw Edward standing in a corner with his handsome crooked smile. I also noticed a beautiful woman, standing next to Carlisle, with caramel colored hair smiling happily at the camera. Who was she?

I jumped when I heard the door open and quickly walked back around from the desk.

"Hello again Bella." The Doc greeted me. No doubt he knew I was snooping through his stuff.

"So you really want to join?" He asked me directly, I noticed him eye my reopened cut.

"Um.. Yes… Yes I do." I said, trying to sound strong.

"Great! Let's get you signed in!" He smiled. "But first let me attend to your leg…"

"Wait!" I said completely surprised, "You mean, there's no long talk? No list telling me of the on the job dangers telling me why I shouldn't join? I mean, of course I want to but…"

"Bella, after Alice and Jasper told me how you remembered the elevator combination and how you found your way here at night through the rain, I knew that you really would make a great addition to our family." He said with a smile, "The only problem would be your paren…"

"Don't worry about them. As far as I'm concerned, you can let them think I've run away, or died." I said almost robotically. After this I wanted no reminder of them.

"Ok… we can make that happen." He said with a slight smile.

Carlisle motioned me to sit on the desk again and quickly cleared it. I noticed that he carefully, almost with reverence, laid the picture inside a drawer.

"Carlisle," I said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Who is that lady, in the picture, standing next to you?" He paused for a brief second but then continue on with his work.

"That's my wife, Esme." He said simply.

"Oh, really? Where is she now..?"

"Not here… at the moment." He responded quickly.

It wasn't his quick answer that made me stop talking. It was the underlying tone in his voice, and how it wavered a bit at the end. I didn't need to ask.

Esme was dead.

Complete silence followed after.

When he finished he looked up and smiled, "Let's try to keep this one together, shall we?"

I smiled meekly back and let him help me hop off the desk, which now had water on it from my wet clothes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Carlisle! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," he said while slightly waving his hand, "I can always buy another one."

The desk had to be at least ten thousand dollars from the look of its make and elegant design. I wondered how much money the Doc had packed away in this place…

"Let's go and get you settled." He said kindly. Wow… I no doubt opened some old wounds for the kind doctor, got his expensive desk wet, and he was _still_ being nice?… It was so strange. If I ever managed to hurt Phil in any way, he would return the pain back tenfold.

Stop it Bella… stop thinking about them.

When we opened the door, I instantly felt myself being lifted up and twirled around. The size and firmness of the arms told me it was Emmett.

"WOO HOO! FINALLY GOT A NEW LIL' SIS!" Emmett laughed.

"Emm…ett… can't… need air!"

"Geez Em! Put her down before you kill her!" Alice said in a mock worried voice.

"Haha! Sorry!" He said smiling, his dimples prominent in his cheeks.

"Glad you joined Bella!" Alice said while hugging me.

"Yes. It is nice to have a new member." Jasper said as he gave me a firm handshake when Alice released me from her tentacle hold.

I couldn't help but smile. It was so warm here.

"Just don't forget." A cold, freezing, voice said from behind me, "that we, I, will take you down if…"

"Yeah yeah, you'll kill her, bash her skull in, blah, blah, blah..." Alice brushed her off easily. I on the other hand seemed to have a defective brush and couldn't get her ice cold stare out of my mind.

"Common!" Alice said happily, "Let me show you your room!"

We walked farther along the corridor until she stopped at one of the metal doors. How she knew which door to stop at, was beyond me.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to learn which door leads to where." She said as she led me inside. Well, that would be fun.

She flicked on the light and smiled at me.

"This is it!"

I gawked at the room… No way!

" A-Alice… this room is way too big for one person!" I said in total awe. It could easily eat seven combined rooms in my old apartment building. Not only did it come with a king sized bed, as I walked around, I saw it had a walk in closet, and a flat screen. This was like the Ritz compared to what I was used to. There was even a glass vase of violets… my favorite.

"Alice… this is too much." I choked.

"Nonsense!" She said, "Although, if it makes you feel any better, the down side is that we all have to share a bathroom."

"What?" I wasn't really against sharing a bathroom with girls I didn't know… minus Rosalie. But I did _not_ want to shower anywhere that Edward had direct access to.

"Oh don't worry! The guys and girls have separate showers and toilets! We just have to share sinks which also doubles as the powder room and the changing room."

"Oh…" I guessed that wasn't too bad… I could always change in my new room. Suddenly the thought of me walking naked with only a towel, down the long corridor made me drop the idea like a dead fish. No way in hell was I gonna let Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, _or_ Edward see me in nothing but a wet towel.

"Bella, you might not see it so much now," Alice began, "but I'm sure you'll love it here, just a few hard months of training and you'll be ready to go on missions with us!"

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot." I said sincerely. "Umm I was just wondering, where is Edw..?"

"Hey Alice," I shuddered when I heard the Ice Princess's voice, "Could you please leave myself and Bella alone for a few minutes?" It wasn't even really a request, it was more of a, 'if you don't do as I say, you'll indirectly be the one causing a problem.'

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "don't worry Bella, she won't do anything, Carlisle wouldn't have it." She said as she gave one last smile before walking out. And closing the door…

Alice!

"So you finally decided to join, huh?" Rosalie said simply as she circled around me, the same way a vulture would circle around its prey… Creepy vulture woman!

"You know Bella… about a year ago we had a newbie like you. She came from the streets and didn't have anywhere else to go, that was when one of us found her. We saw potential in her, the same as you. We all thought she was great, and so did Edward. But she took his feelings for her the wrong way and got involved with him romantically, and they soon became a couple. At least in her mind they did." She pause and put on a fake confused expression, "At first, I had always wondered why Tanya looked so happy when she was around Edward… until I saw her sneak into his room one night…"

"That's a lie!" I didn't even know why I said that, butwords came out almost instantly. Rosalie smiled.

"You think I'm lying?" She smirked, "Anyways, Edward told her that their 'relationship' was purely for fun. She took it… hard. So hard, that she left, and told all our secrets to a bigger organization that we've been trying to take down." Now her face was dark and menacing, "She betrayed us Bella. And because of her betrayal, our enemy was able to take one of us down."

"Esme…"

She looked at me for a moment, "That's right, she shot Esme, right in the side of the head. Carlisle almost lost it. _We_ almost lost _him_. It was enough that Esme was… gone, but if we lost Carlisle, we would have slowly but surely left everything that they had built for us and gone back to the streets. We already had to leave our last head quarters because of that slut telling our enemies where we were. Loosing Carlisle would have been too much.

"As time went by, we slowly put ourselves back together. Edward saw Tanya once more on a mission a month after she left us. Shot her once in each foot and twice in each leg. He wanted to make her suffer before she died, the same way she made us suffer, he blames himself the most." She said frowning, "Unfortunately, Tanya got away with help from the new organization she had joined. After that, Edward barely did much of anything.

"We've been doing pretty well since then Bella, but because we have been doing so well, some of us have seemed to have forgotten the risks of adding a new member. _Some_ of us, but not all." She walked up to me so that we were face to face. "I will be watching you like a hawk. And unlike Edward, I will Not hesitate to kill you if you betray us. When you get in, you're in for life." She stared me down one last time before leaving.

"Oh!" She said, pausing at the door, "Carlisle would like you to go fetch Edward for dinner. I expect that he's upstairs in room 301 on the fourth floor. Hurry up and try not to be late." She said as she closed the door.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

No… Edward, was probably a lot of things, but he would be so loose with a girl like that. If that was true, then his kind sugary sweet words to me would not have only been to get me to join, but also to get in my pants?

No. Rosalie said that he was devastated after what happened with Tanya… he wouldn't pull something like that again. I was sure of it.

I quickly made my way out of the room and to the elevator. I guessed that there was no code to go up in case they needed to escape easily, so I just pushed the up button and then jabbed the cracked four in the elevator.

It was spooky as hell in the upper apartment building. Cobwebs were everywhere and it smelled like mold and musk. Ew.

I walked briskly through the hall until I finally came to room 301. I could hear movement on the other side. I prayed that it was Edward on the other side of the door and not some creepy hobo or something.

I took a small breath and opened it.

"Edward Carlisle…"

No way.

There was Edward, plain as day, in a bed, on top of a blonde chick. Both were breathing hard, both were thrusting, and both gave me shocked expressions when they saw me. Fuck it.

I straightened up and opened the door wider, "Carlisle said that dinner is ready… and he wants you to come down." I couldn't help the crackle in my voice as I said it… Rosalie was right, Edward had never cared about me, he was just a player. I quickly walked out and began to go downstairs.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard Edward yell after me. I figured I would be downstairs by the time he got his clothes on. And that would be good enough for me. I would need the three minute alone time to think. And cry.

When I finally made it downstairs, I found Alice waiting at the door.

"Bella! Where were you! You shouldn't go upstairs by yourself!" She scolded.

"Carlisle told me to get Edward…" I mumbled.

"What? He couldn't have. He just asked Jasper to go get him."

"What?"

Just then, Jasper and the little Ice Witch herself came out. Jasper gave us a small smile and went in the elevator. When the doors closed, Rosalie turned to me.

"Think I'm lying now?"

"Rosalie what did you tell her!" Alice yelled.

"What? She should know! She should know that if she does anything to fuck us up, we'll come after her!"

"You knew that Edward takes all his whores there! Why the hell did you tell Bella! We're suppose to make this as easy for new members as possible just as Esme would have wanted!"

"And look where she is now! Look at where _we_ are now…"

I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I just wanted to be alone.

I made my way through the steel doors, and tried my best to find my new room again. I grunted in annoyance as the tears started to fall.

"Hey new sis!'" … Why Lord? Why?

I slowly turned and faced Emmett, trying to pull myself together at least a little bit.

"Whoa… What's wrong?"

"I- I- I can't f- find my room." I lied. Well, half way lied.

"Here, I'll show you." He said softly as he took my hand and led me to my room.

"Look, if you want, I'll tell Carlisle that you're too tired to come to dinner. I'll bring a plate for you myself." He said with a smile.

Why couldn't have had a sibling like him?

"It's ok… you don't have to…"

"It's fine Bella," He said while waving his hand, "Besides, you look like you haven't had a proper meal in days!" He laughed kindly as he poked at my arms and pretended to inspect me.

Really this guy was the perfect brother sent from heaven.

"Haha… Thanks Emmett…" I said quietly.

"No problem Bella." He said as he began to turn around.

"Oh, Emmett?" I said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tell Edward to piss off and stay away from me?"

"HA! Sure Bella, we haven't had any drama around here for awhile." He said thoughtfully, "But, Edward… he really isn't a bad guy." Emmett said meaningfully. I almost believed him. Almost.

"Yeah well… Thanks again…" He smiled and left.

I looked in the walk in closet and found some nice warm pajamas and clean undergarments. I would be sure to shower in the morning. I knew it sounded gross, but I was just so tired. I wasn't even sure if I got completely changed when I fell back on the bed.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Alice gives her thanks for the comments! But she's kinda miffed that Edward had gotten more than her… Sooo…**

**Review?**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's My Trainer?

My eyes slowly opened from my deep sleep. There were no windows, but I could tell that it was morning. I rolled myself off of the wide king sized bed and took a minute to fully wake up. As I did, everything from yesterday came rushing back to me.

I shook my head and tried to push it all back before I could start crying again. This was a new beginning for me. A clean slate.

I slowly trudged the door and pushed it open. As soon as I did, the door beside me opened.

I stood shell shocked as a pair of green eyes landed on mine.

…

ALICE! Why'd you give me the room next to Edward's! You Pixie!

"Be-!" Edward began, reaching his hand out towards me. I flinched back; why was my heart working double time?

"SUP' LIL' SIS!"

My head snapped to the left as relief washed over me. Emmett!

"I see you're up and looking… awake."

I just remembered that I hadn't showered, my eyes were probably red and puffy, my face most likely was tear stained and dirty, and my hair? Oh Lord my hair… No wonder I only looked 'awake'.

"You look beautiful this morning, Bella." Edward said quietly.

The liar.

"Thanks. " I said bitterly. He just looked down and shuffled his feet. I instantly regretted my remark.

"…SO! Anyone want breakfast? You can change first if you want!" Emmett finished quickly when he saw my horrified expression.

"Everyone normally showers first and then waits for either Edward or Carlisle to make breakfast."

"Because it seems as though WE'RE the only ones that can cook without accidentally POISONING anybody!" Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"HEY! So I mixed up rat poison for vinegar… Big whoop!"

"We had to give Jasper the Heimlich Maneuver to make him spit out the food before he swallowed it. Then we had to rush him to the bathroom and have him throw up any of the soup that might have gone down his throat!"

"He survived!"

"Now he starts sweating every time you stand five feet from the stove!"

"ANYWAYS! Bella, allow me to escort you to the girls bathroom, you'll find that we have supplied clothes and under garments for you in the locker with your name on it."

I cracked a small smile and walked with him as Edward followed closely behind.

It was only a few doors down until we came to the restrooms.

"After you." Emmett said brightly.

"Thanks."

My eyes racked over the long room. It had mirrors on either side with deep sinks underneath them. There were two doors on either side of the hall, and two doors farther down, also on both sides of the room. Nice.

"So!" Emmett's loud voice made me jump a bit. Did he always yell at the beginning of his sentences? "This is the 'Sink Well', since there are so many sinks here, we just choose our own and personalize them. This one is mine." He pointed proudly to a sink painted bright red with orange and yellow flames at the bottom… Sounds childish, I know. But it actually looked kind of cool. In its own way.

I started when I saw him looking at me.

"Oh! Yeah! I love the hot rod look of it." I looked around the room a bit. "Definitely stands out… a lot."

"HAHAHA! Good answer!" He laughed. I could hear Edward chuckle from behind. My heart started to pick up again.

"Rose's is even worse than mine!" He said as he led me to a sink with a bright pink stool gold painted trimmings, pictures of herself doing various activities, and additive mirrors on either side. This would have struck me as funny, almost comical; I mean, who knew the Ice Princess had a self obsession? It _would_ have been funny if the mirrors didn't reflect Edward staring at me from three different angles with a pained expression on his face.

And for some whacked out reason unknown to man or beast, my cheeks started to redden. Darn you Rosalie and your narcissism!

"Right umm… so where are the showers?" I said walking ahead. I could feel Edward's stare burning holes into my back as I peeked through one of the doors on the left wall.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Emmett boomed from behind me and quickly closed the door. "_That_ is the MEN'S room." He said with a devilish smile. My face completely flushed as I heard Edward _attempt_ to hide a laugh.

"Thanks Emmett…" I said quickly as I walked briskly to the other side of the Sink Well and walked through the door.

I almost rolled my eyes in disbelief. The room I had entered was bigger than the last. Huge showers with glass doors covered one side of the tiled wall and spacious bathroom stalls were on the other. Down the middle were benches. And on one of those benches was Alice in nothing but a bra and panties.

"Oh! Bella! You're up!" Alice said with a smile as she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

Strange.

"Whoa… you don't look to well Bella."

"Thanks, really pisses me of when I look acceptable in the mornings." I said with a smile.

"Haha! Anywhoo, the towels and washcloths are in the wooden pantry behind you as well as soaps and things like that. And over here is your locker!" She opened the beige locker and pulled out some unders, a tight black shirt with brown cargo pants, socks, and trainers. Wow. Clean clothes. This was new.

"Thanks Alice."

"Oh don't thank me! Edward was the one who got them! He's actually been really annoying since last night."

"What do you mean?" And why did Edward care enough to get my clothes?

"As soon as he got back from… well, you know… he kept on asking to see you. Emmett kept him away and calmed him down a bit. But then Rosalie came and admitted that she told you where he was. He got extremely upset and they had a huge argument, almost got into a fight…" I winced, "But don't worry! Emmett told him that your room was next to his and he settled down… a bit."

We stayed silent for a minute.

"He's really a nice guy Bella; despite his… 'flings'. Matter of fact he saved my life several times on missions."

"Thanks, Alice, but I think it'll take some time before I…"

"Don't worry about it Bella!" She said with a smile. "I'll let shower now!" She said cheerfully, "Rose is done with her bathing, I'll wait for you and show you to the kitchen!"

I was about to say I could manage, but then realized that I most likely couldn't.

By the time I finished showering and dressing, Alice had made her way to the next room.

"Ready?" She asked as I walked in.

"Yeah." I nodded, I was a little nervous.

Alice grabbed me by the arm and we walked side by side down the long metal hallway.

Finally we made it to the kitchen where everyone was gathered around a long circular table.

"LIL SIS! You made it!" Emmett boom with a mouth full of bacon. I had to laugh. "WHOA! A smile!" He laughed. "Sup Lil-er Sis! Put those cameras in Edward's room yet?"

"Workin' on it bro!" Alice laughed as she ran over and high fived him. "Bella! Sit with me!" Alice called, beckoning to me furiously. I blushed a little and walked over.

"Morning Bella." Jasper said from across the table.

"Morning, Jasper." I said shyly. He smiled and returned to his food.

"I see the _new_ girl is already popular." Rosalie said harshly as she sat down with her food.

"Rose," I looked up to see Carlisle along with Edward working over the food, "Be nice." Carlisle said sternly.

Carlisle and Edward joined us at the table.

"Alice… Bella." Edward said as he handed us each a plate full of food. Our eyes locked a bit longer than necessary.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking down.

"No problem." He said quietly.

My cheeks began to redden as he sat down in front of me but didn't look at me. At all.

I didn't know why, but it bothered me.

I slowly dug into my food and tried not to fork it down. Damn they could cook!

"Bella," Carlisle called my attention back to the table, "We need to talk about your training…" Everyone seemed to perk up a bit from their food and listened. Everyone but Rosalie, of course.

"Since your leg is injured, we won't have you do anything strenuous," Thank GOD! "with your lower body."

What?

"However, we will focus more on your upper body and shooting techniques. So, I'll have Rosalie start you off with training.

The fuck?

The room went still for a second.

"Umm… Carlisle," Edward said slowly. "Do you think that's a good ide…?"

"Ok."

I snapped my head over to the person who was willing to see me get murdered.

"I don't mind beating her into shape." Rosalie said calmly.

"Good." Carlisle smiled.

"But!" I started. I was lost for words.

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie said with a worried crease in her forehead, "Don't you trust me?"

"No." The word was out before I could stop it. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett snickered. Rosalie's face just dropped.

"Well tough." She said as she got up and put her plate in the sink.

"AW, common Babe!" Emmett yelled after her as she stalked through the door.

Carlisle sighed heavily and excused himself.

"Bella," Edward began, "I'm sorry about Rosalie… she just…"

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled as I finished my plate, cleaned it and walked out.

Edward followed shortly after. Can't this guy take a hint?

"Let me show you to the training room." He said, catching up to me. I nodded and walked beside him.

"…Edward," I said slowly, he quickly turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering why Emmett only calls me and Alice his 'sister's' and not Rosalie."

"Oh… Well, Emmett and Rosalie, they're kind of a thing."

"A thing? You mean, they're _together_?" Ice Princess and _Emmett_ were an… _item_? Weird.

"Yeah, so is Jasper and Alice."

"Really?" He chuckled at my expression and opened the door for me.

Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised anymore by this place but…Really?

The training room was… Enormous; but, for some reason, very little of it was padded.

I was about to ask why, but a tennis ball headed straight for my face had me ducking out of the way before the words could form.

I saw Rosalie smirk from the other side of the room.

This chick was trying to kill me.

"Rosalie!" Edward yelled at her angrily.

"What? She dodged it. Surprisingly," she muttered at the end.

Edward sighed and turned towards me.

"Don't worry Bella," He said kindly, "The rest of us will be training in the middle of the floor. You and Rosalie will be by the door." Good. At least I had a quick escape.

I slowly made my way over to Rosalie as Edward went to the center floor and was soon joined by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Where was Carlisle?

"So _Newbie_," The Ice Princess said as I approached her, "Ready for hell?"

"Umm…." Honestly, how was I supposed to answer that question?

She smirked, and I could feel the eyes of everyone watching us. This was going to be embarrassing.

"GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH UPS NOW!" She yelled at me and pointed to the floor. I hesitated a second but dropped to the ground regardless, feeling completely humiliated.

Two hours later, I was dripping sweat, and we were _still_ _training_!

Edward and the others were doing some serious hand to hand combat training. It was amazing how fast they could make and avoid punches. It was mind boggling how Edward could get any hotter with only a bit of sweat and no shirt. That's right. He was half naked… Oh geez. I did not just think that.

"FOCUS NEWBIE! AND GIVE ME THIRTY MORE CRUNCHES!" Rosalie screamed in my ear.

My eyes widened. I was about to pass out. Every part of my upper body, and uninjured leg, felt like it was on fire. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Rosalie," I panted, "I'm sorry," Why was I apologizing?, "But I have to rest," I said while slowly getting up.

"What?" She said with a smile, "Bella, I was under the impression that you wanted to join."

"I did but…"

"Well you have, and didn't you say that you would try your _best_ once you did?"

"Yes but…"

"Then get the hell back on the ground, and give me thirty." She sneered.

"Would you please just let me rest!" I said irritated.

I heard the others quiet down a bit, but otherwise they kept on training. Though, from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Edward looking at us.

"You know what's really ticking me off right now?" Rosalie said angrily as she stepped closer to me, I instinctively moved back, "It's that you came from an easy life, with a loving mother and a father who had a small drinking problem, then when things get a little out of hand, you just run here, and expect to get everything handed to you. Well, you know what? I don't buy that Shit!"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My chest began to heave and my mind went totally blank.

"Bella?" Edward began to run over to us as Rosalie grimaced and walked away.

I had to get out of here.

I burst out the door and began to run down the long hall. I only hoped that I was going the right way to get to the computer room and get the hell out of here.

That… How could she say that? How could she…?

"BELLA! WAIT!" I ran faster as Edward chase after me.

I took a quick left then a right at a three way intersection.

Finally, I took one last right and burst through a door.

It closed behind me and I fell to my knees in tears.

"Stop it Bella…" I said to myself. If I didn't push these feelings back, they would over take me and I was sure that I would be an empty shell if they did.

I slowly got up and opened my eyes. I flinched back a little when I noticed that I was in total darkness… What was this room all about?

The only light in the room was shining dimly over some beeping machines surrounding a table with something on top.

My mind was screaming at me to leave, but… I just wanted to know…

Slowly, I began to approach the table, and whatever was on it.

The closer I got, the more I couldn't believe what it was…

It wasn't until I was right next to it that I gasped in shock and stumbled back.

Or should I say, 'when I was right next to… her…'

Esme...

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Rosalie keeps getting on my back about the spelling and grammar, but I keep TELLING her it's because I work on the chapters at night! Sometimes until three or four in the morning!**

**Sigh~~ Of course she didn't listen and demanded that you review…. Cuz she knows where you live… and she's holding the next chapter hostage… Sooo,**

**Review?**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7: Our confessions

It was definitely the Esme I had seen in the picture. Only now, her once curly caramel hair was lank, her skin was no longer pink and glowing, but a ghostly pale…

This didn't make any sense… Didn't they say she got shot in the head and died? But thinking back, no one actually said that she _died_. They just had a hard time speaking _about_ her.

I slowly knelt down beside her head, and sure enough, found the scare of a bullet wound right at her temple. I knew I would find a similar scar on the other side…

"So I see you've found her." I jumped when I heard a slightly strangled voice echo in the spacious room.

I turned to find Carlisle slowly walking up to the other side of Esme and gently stroke her face. Oh yeah, she was his wife. Carlisle…

"I'm- I'm sorry I..,"

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle said while waving his hand, "I heard about what Rosalie said to you and… you didn't know, so… don't worry about it." He repeated while looking down.

"Carlisle… how? How is she still alive?"

"I ask myself that question everyday… The bullet was shot at close range, and should have… it _should_ have killed… her." He said with some difficulty. I was about to ask him to stop if it was too painful… too hard for him, but he kept on going.

"There was so much blood, I thought, _knew_ that she had been killed instantly, but… when I held her to me… I felt her heart beat, I felt her pulse. Edward and Jasper, they stayed with me to stop the blood while Rosalie ran after _her_…" the sudden malice in his voice shocked me but otherwise, I was engrossed.

"Alice, she would have helped, but she just turned to stone. She didn't talk to anyone for weeks. Can you imagine?" He gave a small humorless chuckle. "We rushed her back to our new base, and hooked her up to these," his eyes did a quick sweep of all the machines that seemed to trail back to her.

"When Rosalie came back… she was in rage. She blamed Edward for causing all this. She said that she'd never forgive him and would make his life hell. He ran out, and for the next month, he began to track her.

"Of course, Edward, when he found her, he wanted to make her suffer. And he did, a bit, but the new organization that she joined rescued her before he could finish her off. They almost killed him before Jasper and Emmett came to save him. His hands were so badly beaten, they were almost paralyzed. I think Edward would have gone crazy if he couldn't use his hands anymore…" Carlisle smiled to himself as I watched some light return to his eyes; but they soon saddened again.

"She's on life support now. Literally, if I… if I flip a single switch on any of these machines… she would die."

"There's no chance?" My voice sounded out of place after his long monologue, "No chance she would live without it?"

"HA! There is… actually. There's a seven point one percent chance, that if I flip that switch," He pointed to a red power switch covered and bolted with a glass case, "she will survive and wake up from the induced coma…" He looked up and away from me as he covered his face with his hand, "What kind of chance is that?"

Even in the dim glow of the light above, I could still see a single tear fall down his face.

"Car… Carlisle, I sorry… I shouldn't have come in here…," I said miserably.

"Actually, I'm glad you did… The others, Edward especially, they never come here… and besides, it felt good talking with you Bella. It felt good, telling someone… unrelated; someone who can only listen because they don't know the whole story. So… Thank you."

I looked at the kind doctor. I looked at his pained face and how he looked at Esme with such desire… such wanting. He wanted her back… but he didn't know how to get her. I wanted to say something to easy his pain, if only a little. But the only one who could, was her… was Esme.

"Edward is waiting for you outside the door," Carlisle said quietly, "I'm quite surprised, this is the closest he's ever gotten to this room…" He mused while rubbing his chin.

"Oh… umm… ok…" I murmured as I turned to leave.

"Bella," Carlisle called, "He's not the best decision maker, Edward, I mean… And his copping styles are a little… strange. But… He really is a good person."

"… I'm beginning to see that…" I smiled.

"Good."

I slowly walked towards the door, but turned back before I opened it, "Are you not coming?"

He smiled slightly, "I'm going to stay here awhile."

I nodded and made my way out.

As soon as I turned around, I bumped into a body.

"Bella!" Edward took me into a tight hug, but almost instantly let go. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

…I didn't realize until now, how much I needed it, that human touch. But I did.

I needed it so bad.

The tears started to come down again as I threw myself into his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, shhh… it's ok Love… It's ok…" I didn't question why he called me 'Love' as he picked me up again, princess style, and walked the long way to my room.

I didn't stop crying when he opened the door and set me on the bed.

However, I could almost feel the world stop moving when he set me down and his arms started to leave my body.

I quickly scrambled up and grabbed his arm.

I didn't know why at this particular moment I felt _it,_ when we had touched so many times before, but when our skin made contact, a jolt of electricity, seemed to shoot from my hand and through my entire body. It didn't make me want to flinch back. If anything, it made me want to get closer to him, burry myself inside of him, and stay there forever.

"Please…" I said in-between sobs, "Please don't go."

His eyes widened a little, but then softened.

He cleared his throat, "Let me get the door," he said quietly.

I genuinely _hated_ the distance put between us as he closed the door and locked it. I sighed in utter relief when he climbed back on top of the bed, put me in his lap, and hugged me to his body.

His arms around my middle felt amazing. But my tears still didn't stop… why?

"Shhh..Shhh..Bella," He whispered softly in my ear, "Do you want to talk about it, Love?

Surprisingly, I nodded yes, but I didn't speak right away.. He had called me 'Love' again. And I _liked_ it.

"Renee… m…my…my _mother_…" I felt his arms tighten as more tears came down.

"What happened to her?" He whispered.

I shook my head vigorously.

"N-Nothing!" I broke out in hard sobs and started shaking.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?" He asked franticly as he began rocking me back and forth.

"She was going to sell me… sell my body... for pot!" His rocking stopped suddenly as he took in my words. "And the money… the money that she had to give from her last pack of it… she was going to blame the sudden loss of money on me! So that Phil…" I had to pause for a moment as I thought back on Rosalie's words '…_you came from an easy life, with a loving mother and a father who had a small drinking problem, then when things get a little out of hand, you just run here, and expect to get everything handed to you_.' …It wasn't like that.

"So that Phil would come after me… and beat me!" It wasn't like that at all.

After that, I told him about the plans that Renee was going to make for Ted, the dealer, to take me and…_have _me.

I told him Renee's method of turning Charlie's beatings off of her and onto me. He went completely still on _that_ part.

I told him how I had mentally disowned Phil… and Renee, in every way possible. And how I really had no idea _who_ my _real _father was.

I even told him… I told him about my suicide attempt. I told him how I knew all I need to do was get Phil angry enough to take out his gun instead of beat me, which would have been a long and painful process. I told him that I waited for the right moment to turn around so I wouldn't see him shoot me. How a moment later, I felt three bullets go into my shoulder, and how I was so surprised that I fainted and woke up in the hospital three days later.

I told him everything.

"My I see them?" He asked hesitantly, "The scars…"

In any other circumstance, with any other person, I would have straight out said no. Get out of the room. Leave.

But, I was beginning to realize, that Edward was becoming the exception to _all_ my rules.

I slowly nodded to his question and hunched over to let him lift up the back of my shirt.

His fingers traced over the three scars that, if connected with a pen, would make a perfect equilateral triangle.

It felt good, in a strange way, to have him touch them; to feel his cool breath on my back as he leaned in to inspect it.

"When did this happen?" He asked as he continued to trace them.

"…About a year ago…" His fingers stopped briefly but then picked up again.

Strange. About a year ago was when Esme…

I didn't know Esme, but I knew finishing that sentence would bring me pain. Because it brought Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and… Rosalie… _pain_.

Edward slowly pulled my shirt back down laid me against his chest.

I didn't know when, but we both fell asleep.

And it was the best sleep I'd had in years.

It was then that I realized it.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**Bella wants to know if it would be too much to ask for you to review? She would get up and ask herself but… Edward is still asleep.**

**So…**

**Review?**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: This is not my day

My eyes fluttered open then looked around the dark room. It wasn't until I fully woke up that I noticed my bed was gently rising and falling beneath me… What the…?

I snapped my head up only to find myself face to face with a sleeping angel.

His long eyelashes fanned out, his hair was completely messy, and his lips were in a slight pout, but he looked completely content. I never knew Edward could look so… beautiful.

I laid my head back on his chest and curled up on him as I breathed in his sent. It was amazing.

Unfortunately, I soon realized that it would be almost impossible to go back to sleep. I mean, I had never done something like this before. Spill my guts to a guy, and then just fall asleep with him like it was nothing? Of course I didn't regret the action. It was just new for me.

Slowly, I reached up and began to play with his bronze hair, marveling at the color and softness of it. It was only a few seconds later that the angel sighed in content and hugged me closer to him.

"That feels wonderful…" he breathed with a small crooked smile on his face. He slowly lifted his hand and began to stroke my cheek. "But I think what's even better is seeing you first in the morning…"

My eyes widened and I blushed. This guy was gold.

"I guess we should get up now-?" I began, completely embarrassed, but a loud and thunderous knock interrupted my sentence.

"BELLA! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! YOU HAVE TRAINING!"

Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Emmett." We said simultaneously.

I rolled off of him and grimaced. I lived seventeen straight years without this guy, and now I can't even handle not touching him for a few seconds. What was he doing to me? I briefly wondered if I had the same effect on him as he did on me, but stopped short. Of course I didn't. I was just Bella.

"Shall we face the wolves?" Edward whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand. Best. Morning. Ever!

Nuff' said.

I walked in front of him and slowly began to open the door.

"SUP' MA' SISTA'!" Emmett boomed, making my ears ring. "You ready fooorrrr…." His last word extended as his eyes zeroed in on Edward behind me.

Then that infamous devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Emmett…" Edward said warningly.

"What? _I_ didn't say anything." He said playfully, "I think that it's _perfectly_ normal to see you two. With bed-heads, coming out of the same room… together."

"Emmett!" I said rather impatiently. "If you're going to laugh then just-"

"BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I _KNEW_ IT! Where's Jasper?"

"Emmett! You don't have to go and tell!" I whined. Edward laughed a bit and pulled me closer… My heart took off again.

"No No!" Emmett said quickly, "You see, Jasper and I were betting something like this would happen!"

"WHAT?" I asked loudly.

"Emmett and Jasper like to gamble. It's their favorite pass time." Edward said casually. I guessed it was something you got used to. Eventually…

"Anyways, let's just bathe and get to breakfast…" I mumbled as I walked off to the bathroom with Edward and Emmett following behind.

I didn't let go of Edward's hand until I was near the door to the girl's washroom.

"I'll meet you outside the Sink Well." He said smiling.

"Kay…" I said softly as I walked away from him.

I thought about last night and this morning and wondered what Edward and I were to each other. I mean, we weren't… _dating_.

Were we?

I shook my head and began to get ready.

Today, I had to get my game face on.

After I showered and changed, I walked into the Sink Well brushed my teeth and went to the main hall… where Emmett was waiting for me? Where was Edward?

" BELLIE!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Bellie?

"HAHA! Knew you'd like it! Anyways, Edward can't escort you to breakfast today…" He put on a pretend and over the top sad face. Really, this dude was crazy.

I cracked a smile at his expression, but I couldn't ignore the strong tug at my heart… Falling in love is so... strange!

"He and Carlisle had to go talk about something."

"Oh… ok…"

"Ha! You look like your dog just died!" He chuckled.

I blushed furiously and walked with him to the kitchen where we could hear loud shouts coming through the door.

"I can cook!" Alice's high pitched voice screeched as she tried to wrestle a spatula out of Rosalie's hands. Like it was a piece of meat.

"The last time you cooked half the kitchen exploded! We had to eat crappy take out for weeks!" Rosalie argued back furiously.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled over them as we walked in, "_I'M_ THE OLDEST, SO _I'LL _COOK THE FOOD!" He held his arms out wide as if he was open to receive praise.

Jasper, who had been quietly trying to break the two up, snapped his head around and began to blockade himself between Emmett and the kitchen stove.

The thoughts _cavemen_ and _hungry wolves_ popped into my head.

Really, they were all insane.

"Ah hem…" I said, trying to get their attention.

Now Alice and Rosalie were rolling around on the floor, while Jasper was desperately trying to defend the kitchen from Emmett's massive body… Oh, Lord.

"Excuse me?" I said louder.

The idiots kept fighting.

Tired of their child's play, I hopped over Alice and Rosalie then pushed pass Emmett and Jasper, making my way over to the refrigerator.

Quickly, I got busy starting the turkey bacon and stirring pancake mix from scratch.

I was so into my work, I didn't notice that the storm behind me had stilled and everyone was waiting expectantly at the table. I had to laugh at their expressions

Alice looked proud.

Emmett looked like a hungry dog holding his knife in one hand and fork in the other.

Poor Jasper just looked relieved.

And Rosalie… she looked like Rosalie. Nuff' said.

"Umm… Right, well… here's the food." I said while laying the turkey bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, sliced tomatoes, syrup, and pancakes on the table.

Trust me when I say it was like feeding time at the zoo.

"Oh… My… Gosh… Bella! I had no clue you could cook this good!" Alice said in between bites.

Emmett just dove in as Jasper mouthed 'Thanks' to me. Haha, oh Jasper…

As expected, Rosalie just sort of picked at her food, nibbling at the toast a bit.

"Why are the pancakes so big?" She asked accusingly, while prodding it with her fork like it would deflate.

"I put some yeast in it so it would rise. Considering how hungry you guys looked, I thought it would be best to make it bigger." I said simply. I really didn't want anything she would say get to me today.

"We don't need to have such a huge breakfast we…"

"Speak for yourself Rose!" Alice said, a little irritable, "It tastes amazing! I actually would like more…" She looked greedily at the other pancakes stacked on the plate.

"HEY!" Alice screamed at Emmett, who snatched the pancake that she was aiming for.

"What! It's the biggest one!" He said while holding it arms length away from her as she tried to grab it back.

"That's why _I_ wanted it!" she cried.

"Aren't you trying to watch your figure?" Emmett said with a wicked smile. Oh Emmett, you crossed into the red zone.

"Hey! Alice! Stop! " Jasper yelled as she wrapped her hands around Emmett's neck and started shaking him.

By now, I was bent over laughing to my knees.

"What the hell is going on?"

We all turned to find Edward and Carlisle standing in the kitchen door with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"He took my pancake!" Alice pouted.

"There are six others on the plate!" Emmett said, still holding the thing.

"Emmett! Could you _please_ just give it back!" Alice whined.

"… Fine…"

…CHOMP!

"EMMETT!" Alice cried as he took one huge bite and then dropped it on her plate.

"Delicious!" He smiled.

"You. Me. One on one. Now." Alice said dangerously. Pixie could hold a temper.

Emmett and Alice began to leave as Jasper rolled his eyes, finished his food, and rushed after them. All for pancake. Amazing.

"Okay… putting that aside," Carlisle began slowly, "Bella, I was thinking that, under the circumstances, your trainer should be Edward."

My eyes widened and my heart filled with joy. No more Rosalie? (insert smiley face here). _And_ I get to train with Edward? (insert double smiley face here)

WOOHOO!

The thought made me happy beyond belief.

"No, I'd rather stay with Rosalie."

Yes, I said that.

Why? Because if I ran away now, _she_ would win; and I wanted to prove myself, I wanted to prove to everyone that I did belong here. And, since she would be the hardest on me, I would no doubt earn my spot amongst them.

"What?" Rosalie said incredulously as she looked at me dumbfounded.

"Are you sure Bella?" Carlisle said disbelievingly.

I was about to answer, but paused when I saw Edwards face. It looked… pained?

Well, it's ok. If he didn't understand now, I would explain to him later.

He would understand.

"Yes, I want Rosalie to be my trainer." I tried to sound happy, rather than miserable and depressed. Woe is me…

"Well… Ok then!" Carlisle exclaimed while grabbing a plate.

"This will be interesting…" Ice Princess said with a smirk as she got up, with her plate still full, and walked out.

I rolled my eyes, trying to pass off my irritation as disinterest, and walked up to Edward.

"Are you gonna come to the practice room or….?"

"It's called the _training_ room and no… I don't think I will." He said curtly, then walked away.

It took me a minute to recover before I began to walk out the door. My chest hurt.

Edward couldn't think that I didn't want to be with him. Not after last night… Right?

I made my way into the _training_ room and walked through the door.

"So, little Miss _Newbie_ really does have the balls to continue training. That is, without the water works… right?" Rosalie said snidely.

Ok, that's it.

"Clearly you've taken one too many hits to the head, because my name is Bella you prat." I said darkly.

"Oh? So you've got an attitude now?" she spit back.

What? _Who's_ got the attitude?

"Listen _Rosalie_," I said her name mockingly, "You've been giving me trouble from day one, and I'm sick and tired it. Who gave you the right to undermine my life at home? Huh? I've had to eat up your shit. But now, I'm going to throw it all back at you.

"So yeah, I'll let you train me. And I won't complain. But when our training is over… I want to have a one on one battle with you." Her face gave way to shock, but a smirk soon followed.

"You think you can beat _me_ Newbie? I, who has had years of practice and experience? You think you can beat _me_?" She laughed. I waited for her to finish.

"It's _Bella_," I said venomously, "and I _know_ I can beat you… Blondie."

Her eyes instantly turned into slits. Oooh… Ice Princess, had a pressure point.

"And," I continued, "When I win, you have to stop your shit towards me, stop trying to cause me physical harm, and should I ever get in trouble on a mission, and you can save me, you _have_ to come and help." Really, on the last demand, I was looking ahead for my well being. What if we get paired up on a mission, I get cornered, but she just gives me the 'peace out' sign, and makes a run for it? I didn't think that she could be _that_ cold hearted, but… best not to take any chances… At all.

"Fine, _Newbie_," She said with malice, "But if _I_ win, you… have to leave."

"Wait, Rose!"

I jumped a bit. I had forgotten that Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in here as well.

"Common! That's not fair! Don't make her leave!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rose! Why are you being so bitchy about this?" Alice yelled behind Emmett.

"I accept." I said quickly, pleased that my voice didn't waver despite the fact that I was scared out of my mind. If I lost this, it would be the streets or… I couldn't even _think_ of the alternative.

"Good." Ice Princess said with a wicked smile, "Now, let's get to work, _Newbie_."

Eight hours later, I was on my stomach wheezing into the floor. That chick was a freaking slave driver! She had me doing every intense body workout known to man. Luckily, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper ganged up on her, and asked that I at least get a twenty minute break after every three hours- bless their souls! Rosalie grudgingly agreed, but, somehow, worked me harder than before.

"Tomorrow, be in the Training room at seven thirty sharp." She said with a smirk I listened to her walk away and out the door.

"…Bella?" Alice said slowly, obviously wondering if I was dead.

"mmm…" I responded weakly.

"Oh! Haha! Good, ok!" She started in relief, "Well, we're all going to eat dinner now, so, if you need help getting up-?"

"I got it!" Emmett exclaimed as he swung my lifeless body over his shoulder.

"Ack! Emmett!"

"Don't worry! We'll be in the kitchen in no time!" He said breezily as Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand behind us; snickering at me like the traitors they were.

"Just don't drop me, ok?"

"Aww, Bellie! Have some faith! And uhh, would it be too much to ask for you to cook dinn-?"

"Yes it would!" I snapped.

"Ok! OK! Sorry!" He said quickly, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

As soon as we made our way into the kitchen, Emmett set me down. I only took three steps when vertigo overtook me and I began to fall forward.

Right before I hit the floor, a strong arm caught me and pulled me back to me feet.

I looked up and found myself face to face with Edward. My heart started working double time.

"Thank…"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted and walked back to the stove where he started dinner.

?

I was distracted all through dinner, but I didn't want to make any more of a bad impression on him than I already had, even though I wasn't sure what I did in the first place, so I finished my plate full of food and then went back for seconds.

By the time I was done, I felt like I would throw up even with the smallest movement, but I willed myself not to as I ran after Edward. Ugh… my stomach!

"Ed… Edward! Wait!" I huffed behind him.

He slowed down, but didn't stop moving.

"Ugh! For the love of-!" I sprinted to him, grabbed his arm, and yanked him back.

He turned but gave me a guarded look.

"What's up with you?" I said exasperated, not letting go of his hand. I felt him try to slowly pull it back, but I gripped tighter.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_, Bella." He said, staring me in the eyes.

I tried to hold on to my train of thought. When I collected myself, I frown at the fact that he put emphasis on the word 'me'.

"So you think there's something wrong with me?" I asked harshly. This guy was driving my head around in circles.

"Look, Edward, about the trainer thing…" I began hastily. If _that_ was where the problem was, then I wanted to clear it up quickly. "When Carlisle said that you could be my trainer_…_" I stopped mid sentence when my face crunched in pain as my stomach churned. Why did I eat all that food!

I looked back up at Edward, only to find that he was grimacing at me. Dammit! He probably thought that my expression was from the _thought_ of him being my trainer!

"No! Wait! Edward! Just let me explain!" I started.

"I don't care." He said coldly, snatching his hand back and walking away.

I stood there shocked.

…

He didn't… care?

I winced a little at the pain in my chest. His words hurt like knives.

My body couldn't find the energy to move for another few minutes.

I finally decided to shower and change and slowly made my way to the Sink Well. When I was done, I bumped in to someone while walking out of the bath room.

"Oops! Sorry… Oh! Sup' Bella!" Alice said chirpily.

"Hi…" My voice sounded so depressed and lifeless, it was a little embarrassing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.

"I… I…" I began, not knowing where to start, "I got into a fight with Edward…" I said, hanging my head down. This was just not my day…

"Ugh! That lug headed… " She began to mumble off a rant to herself before she remembered I was still there. "Bella, would you like to sleep over in my room tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh… Well… I don't want to bother you…"

"You won't be a bother! Let me just shower and change, and then tell Jazz I won't be meeting up with him!"

"You don't have to change your plans for me, Alice!" I said quickly.

"Don't _worry_ about it!" She said rolling her eyes with a smile, "We were only going to… well… I don't think he'd appreciate it much if I told you so… Anyways!" She said hastily, just wait for me in the Sink Well!"

… Didn't know Jazzy pants and the Pixie were _that_ close. I could only _imagine_ how close Emmett and Ice Princess were. Eww…

I quickly stopped thinking about their proximity, and began to brush my teeth and wash my face. It wasn't long before I was following Alice to her room.

"Haha!" I laughed to myself. Jasper's face was hilarious when Alice told him she would be hosting a slumber party for me instead of… well… you know.

"Ha! Oh well, I'll make it up to him somehow, but for now, make yourself comfortable!" She exclaimed brightly.

I looked around her room, admiring the whole thing. The walls were painted a soft yellow with green bulbed lights hanging around the top of the ceiling, her bed was decked out with fluffy pillows galore, and she had several plants in the corners of the room. Wow.

"Alice, this is amazing!" I said in surprise.

"Thank you! I _was_ going to ask if you wanted me to help decorate yours, but Carlisle and the others said that I shouldn't overwhelm you on your first week. They think I have a small shopping and decorating problem or whatever." She said breezily. She plopped down on the bed and beckoned me to sit with her.

"So… what's up?"

I hesitated, the last time I spilled my guts out to someone I got the silent treatment only hours later.

Yet, somehow… I had a feeling that Alice would be different.

"Well, when you, Emmett, and Jasper left, Carlisle said that it might be best if Edward became my trainer…"

"Awesome!" What did you say?"

"Well, I chose to stay with Rosalie…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought that if I switched, it would completely destroy my chances of her accepting me as part of the team! But Edward totally took it the wrong way and thinks that I just didn't want to be around him!"

"Oh… I get it now… So that's why he took it…" Alice said mostly to herself.

"Huh? Took what?"

"Carlisle is putting together another mission for us to do soon, but he needed someone to scout ahead, so he asked Edward. I think he's accepted." She said with a frown.

"What? But… but..." I didn't know what to say… did he really not care about me? At all?

Alice noticed my hurt expression.

"I don't know if he accepted for sure!" She amended quickly. "We'll know tomorrow if he's took up the mission. I just thought he might have since he wasn't at practice, so maybe he was preparing… but it could just have been because he was sulking or something."

"Sure…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella." I'm sure everything will work out." She said with a small smile.

I stayed quiet for a minute before I spoke again.

"Alice, is the mission he's on… really dangerous?"

She paused a moment.

"… Yeah… It's supposed to be…" She admitted.

I tried not to let her see how much the words got to me, so for the next hour, we talked lightly and fooled around before we decided to finally go to sleep.

I went unconscious almost instantly when my head hit the pillow, but my worry for Edward kept my rest far from peaceful.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"**HEY GUYS! REVIEW!"**

"**EMMETT! Where are your manners!"**

"**What? You didn't ask **_**Rosalie**_** where **_**her**_** manners were when she tied you up and…"**

"**EMMETT!"**

"**What are manners anyway but a rigid custom marked by the high class of society?"**

"**Emmett…"**

"**If **_**I**_** were Ruler of the World, I would make it so that all types of mannerisms were outlawed, and anyone who uses them would be marked as Pretentious Punks!"**

"…**I LOVE your shirt."**

"**Gee! Thanks!" :D**

"...**Punk!" ;))**

… -_-"

**Sooo…**

**Review?**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: Anti morning support group!

I woke up with a start and looked around the dark room until I remembered where I was.

Oh yeah… Alice.

I laid my head back down on the fluffy pillows, trying to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. I sighed heavily and rolled out of the bed, stretching my muscles.

Ugh… Mornings were a bitch.

Quietly, I tip toed out of Alice's room. Once I was in the main hallway I made my way to the bathrooms to shower and change…

This gave me a lot of time to think.

…WHY THE HELL DID EDWARD HAVE TO BE SO DAMN MOODY! I huffed to myself.

Honestly! It was like I was talking to a rude five year old with a tantrum!

But, the more I thought about last night, the more my anger wavered.

This was really starting to mess with my mind.

Quickly, I got out of the shower and dressed. Hoping that that he hadn't left for his mission yet.

I burst out the door and ran down the hall, trying desperately to find his room. Finally, I came to the door I was sure was his and knocked.

No answer…

I tried again.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly as I knocked.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard footsteps from the other side make their way to the door.

"Listen, Edward…" I said as he began to open the door, "About the trainer thing, it's not like I want blondie to…"

"It's not like I want blondie to.. what?"

I froze.

Of all the damned, no good, rotten luck that ever had befallen me! Why the hell do you decide to show up _now_?

Slowly, I looked up to see the she-devil herself dressed in a floral pink nightgown, staring down at me…

Curses…

"I see you're up and ready… _Bella._"

I loved the way she said my name… she used the perfect blend of malice and disgust. Gave me a cold gut wrenching feeling inside…

"Yes, well… I thought you wanted to start early. Rosalie." I said flatly.

She smirked and shook her head.

"You know, I admire your spunk." She smiled, "It's gonna be so much fun squashing it out of you like the worthless bug you are." She laughed.

"Whatever, Blondie. I told you I was sick of your attitude, I can take whatever you dish out on me." I spat back.

"Ooh… I like a good challenge _Newbie_." She snarled, "We were going to start at four in the morning, but since you're already up, lets begin training now, seeing as how you're so full of stamina at one in the morning."

Whoa… one in the morning?

Huh… I was asleep for a shorter time than I thought.

"Go to the training room and wait for me there." She ordered.

"What about breakfast?" I asked a little hopefully.

She paused.

"What about breakfast?" She asked coldly.

As she slammed the door in my face.

… This girl… is the devil…

I sighed and trudged to the workout room. My forecast for today… bleek. With a one hundred percent chance of pain. These are the days I will look back and smile on.

Haha… such a lie.

Finally, I found the workout room, only to be surprised to see Emmett lifting weights. With his shirt off…

I watched, amazed, as he lifted weights that were perhaps twice his body weight. But what got me, was that his impish grin, his face that was always playful and smiling, gave way to one of complete determination. He looked completely into his work.

"…Bella?"

Oops.

And the peeper got busted.

I came out of my daze only to realize his impish smirk was back.

"SO! I didn't know that our innocent little Bellie was a peeping tom!" He boomed.

"UGH! I was not peeping… I was… just… admiring from afar…" I mumbled.

"You know, in some ways, that sounds so much worse."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

"Whatever!" I said smiling as I began to walk over to him. I loved this big grizzly bear guy, always making me laugh when I need him to!

"Soo… Emmett… Would you happen to know where-?"

"Sorry Bells… he left already…" Emmett said with some sadness in his voice.

"Oh… well, when will he be-?"

"Not for about a month. Or more."

"O-"

"Yeah, yeah… I know-"

"Emmett! Stop it!" I whined like a five year old while trying to keep a straight face. Damn this boy made it hard for me to stay serious!

"HAHAHA! I knew that would get you to smile!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I said a bit begrudgingly.

"Well hey! Maybe to lift your spirits, you could-"

"What's going on in here?"

We turned to see Alice skip over to us in her workout uniform, a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask Bellie Boo here… just go with it!" He smiled at my arched eyebrow, "if she wanted to make breakfast for us… ya know… to lift her spirits!"

"And fill _your_ stomach…" Alice said as she whacked him on the head with a loud 'pop'. Girl had some power in those skinny hands…

"Wuz up wit dat!" Emmett cried, rubbing his head.

"Well well, I didn't expect to see three _children_ in the work room…" A chilly, demonic, and disturbing voice said from across the room… Yeah, you know who I'm talking about…

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled over to her and smiled all love- struck, as if she hadn't said anything. Love knows no bounds… Literally.

"Hey Rose." Alice chirped brightly.

"Blondie…" I muttered.

The room went silent.

Oh Bella! You silly silly goose! Don't you remember that this room echos? Os? Os? Os?

… Well I remember now… now… now… now…

"… I said I like your spunk, _brat_, but don't push your luck too much. _I'm_ still your trainer." She said with a cold smirk.

"Sor-"

"TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE ROOM, NOW!"

"Geez! I said I was…"

"NOW!"

UGH!

I submitted, and began laps. I would have tried to make the best of it, but the seed of Chuckie kept her evil ice blue eyes on me with little to no expression. And it was freaking the crap out of me! But I didn't let it show. I just kept my eyes forward and continued to jog around the room… The huge ass room. With its dumb ass echo. Where my smart ass mouth got me in trouble with the ass herself… Interesting how everything seemed to connect… isn't it?

"Ok lackey! Stop!" The witch yelled as I stopped abruptly and let sweet, sweet oxygen fill my lungs to their greatest capacity.

I looked over to see that Jasper had come into the room and was working out with Alice and Emmett. I hated how they made lifting fifty pound weights look so easy! Ugh! The nerve of them!

I quickly straightened up when I saw the wicked witch make her way over to me. Her strut was starting to bother me…

"Hmm… I must say I'm slightly impressed…"

Wait for it…

"You didn't fall on your ass halfway through, _Bella_…"

Yeah, I knew it was comin'.

"Thanks… _Rosalie_." Damn this chick was aggravating!

"You know I do plan on staying here, for a very long time at that; why not just warm up to me and make things easier!" I argued.

"Why don't you just shut up and give me fifty- five pushups. Swine." She said maliciously as she began to walk away, "Oh, and when you're done, give me one-hundred and three sit ups, and when you're done with that…" Smiled as she went through the doors of the training room, "give me two hundred more."

THE HELL?

"Where is Rose…? Oh yeah! It's breakfast time!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up and down, but then she looked over at me on the floor, tired and broken, her face dropped.

"Oh… um, Bella… if you want, I'll stay here with-"

"No Alice," I said while trying to pretend that I had caught my breath, "I'm fine, go have breakfast!" I smiled at her warmly.

"Are you sure?"

NO!

"Yep! One-hundred percent!" I said as I smiled big.

She nodded as she turned and began to walk with Jasper to the kitchen.

In all honesty, I wanted to crawl after them and beg them to take me with them… I REALLY wanted to do that!

I sighed to myself and got into the pushup position.

"I'm surprised _she_ didn't want to see me suffer…" I mumbled to myself.

"Haha…"

My head swiveled around to find Emmett sitting on a workout bench with a one- hundred pound weight in his arm.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" Seriously! I thought he would be the first one to leave!

"Haha…" He chuckled, his dimples prominent, "Common now! I _had_ to make sure my New Lil' Sis didn't go into cardiac arrest!

Oh shit… So _that's_ what Blondie was aiming for!

The she devil…

"Haha! Man you should see your face right now!" He boomed as he laughed at me.

I quickly closed my mouth and watched as he continued to laugh. Then something came across my mind…

"Emmett…" I began slowly, "Why are you here?"

"I told you, to make sure you didn't go into…"

"No, no, no!" I said while quickly shaking my head and sitting down on the floor.

"I mean, why are you _here_, with this organization… with Carlisle and the rest of them? I mean… What's your story?" I asked quietly.

"…. My story?" He asked with a smile that, for the first time, looked forced, "…My story isn't pleasant… and it isn't fun… but, I guess if you really want to know…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No, I want you to know. You're a part of this family… so I want you to know."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

**YAY! I finally updated! Everyone is soooo happy that we decided to have a party!**

**Except for Bella who misses Edward, who is on his mission…**

**The only thing she can hope for now is a bunch of reviews to read… Sooo,**

**Review?**

**V**


End file.
